There is a continuing need for improved wrist or ankle bracelets particularly designed to carry at least one key on a ring. Common applications for such bracelets in the workplace are clerks or bank tellers who need to carry a single key at all times to allow them to unlock their cash drawer. In the recreational area there is a need for athletes, gymnasts and aerobic exercise students to carry their gym locker key where it is visible at all times and not requiring the presence of a pocket. Likewise, swimmers can use such a bracelet.
Coiled plastic spring bracelets have become quite popular for this purpose. Typically, they involve helical plastic extrusions which are continuous, cut into lengths of, for example, eight inches, a key ring slipped over one end of the helical plastic and the ends of the helical coils cemented or otherwise fused together to form a continuous helix. This provides the basic need for a prespiration impervious resilient plastic wrist bracelet.
I have found, however, that both the cost and reliability of such bracelets which are cemented or fused together at the ends are objectionable. The cost of the step of cementing or fusing the ends together is the most expensive step in the manufacture of the bracelets and the reliability and therefore, utility of the bracelet is in serious jeopardy if the joint fails.
Bracelets of the type I am discussing are often used to carry a valuable key. The possibility of loss of the key by failure of the cemented or fused joint outweighs the utility of the bracelet and presents a serious disadvantage to present bracelets.